


Round No. 1

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, MTMTE, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	Round No. 1

Blindfolded, gagged, collared and leashed. That was Drift's current situation. Although, he still could hear and feel; the low hum of air vents in the room, the cold floor under his feet and the soft clanging sound of Perceptor's steps - that came from behind. "What a nice sight you are, Drift, my beloved pet. Now, get on all fours and heel."

The smaller mech did as he was commanded, the lazy tugs to the leash giving him hints of the direction. The red mech sat on the edge of the berth, his legs apart so that the other would fit between them. "Mm, good, good. Sit", was the simple order and sit Drift did. Stroking the steadily heating audio fin on each side of Drift's head, the scientist praised him for his good behavior and removed the gag ball, oral fluids trickling down both the ball and the white mech's chin. The strain of having the gag ball in his mouth had left his jaw aching and numb.

Perceptor lifted his index and middle finger on Drift's lips, gesturing him to lick them. Worshipping the dark gray digits, the smaller mech licked and sucked them to the point the larger mech let a deep purr well from his core. "You've been behaving so well recently I think I'll give you a little reward. I bet you'll love it. Climb on the berth and stay on all fours."

The white mech carefully let go of the fingers and hopped on the berth, keeping his posture to Perceptor's liking. The scientist took something from his subspace and Drift knew very well what it was. His wrists were handcuffed to the end of the berth, forcing his upper body to bow down, leaving his aft up and vulnerable. Then his knees were spread wide apart by a spreader bar.

Perceptor wasn't particularly gentle with his handlings which earned him a powerful rev of Drift's engine. The smaller mech was already worked up if the amount of lubricants that seeped through the seams of his interface panel was anything to go by. He mumbled a plea, only to get slapped across his aft. "What have I said about speaking?"

Drift fell silent.

"That's a good pet, following my orders. I'd hate to punish you over a minuscule thing." Drawing large circles around Drift's aft, Perceptor massaged the white hips and thighs, milking faint mewls from the swordsmech.

Right now, Drift could only do as much as wait, enjoy and make wonderful noises. It didn't take long for the red mech to coax the other to reveal his valve; a single kneading motion to the panel was all that required. Perceptor fondled with the valve lips, mesmerizing the texture, taking in every little detail, pulling the leash to get Drift's attention. He smirked lewdly when he heard the soft moans that escaped his pet's vocalizer. "If you're so vocal already, I wonder what you are capable of when I frag your sweet little valve."

The white mech remained quiet, as Perceptor had ordered him to be. Strangely enough, the red mech had brought up the whole idea of bondage and pet play. Drift would've never thought the other mech was into such things. Then again, he had to admit it was rather exciting.

He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt another yank on the leash and Perceptor's tongue running across his opening, the tip lavishing the rubber appendages, all the way to his anterior node where the wet organ flicked the one of the most sensitive areas of his body. Good gracious! his vision was filled with stars and he nearly overloaded.

"Mmh, based on the volume, I'd say you liked it", was the purring reply and there was more stimulation to that exact same spot.

The swordsmech squirmed and moaned but didn't say a word. He was forbidden to speak during these sessions.

Perceptor buried his face against the hungry valve, shoving his tongue as deep as he could. He wanted Drift to _scream_ in pleasure... and the process was proceeding well so far; the smaller mech pulled in his cuffs, leaning towards Perceptor in order to get as much touch as he possibly could.

Soon, Drift felt like he was about to go off but to his disappointment, the red mech retreated, admiring his work. "I'll force you to make a bigger mess."

With that been said, he grabbed his own spike and started rubbing it against the other's valve while slowly self-servicing. He spread the lips apart, thumbed the anterior node and watched the valve clench on nothing. Hissing and uttering guttural noises, the red mech shot his load all over Drift's valve, aft and thighs.

Feeling the sticky fluids land on him, a long, breathy moan slipped past the smaller mech's lips as he rode the waves of his own overload. He knew Perceptor was nowhere near done with him. Oh, no indeed. This was merely a start and he was eager and ready for more.


End file.
